LINKED
by PinkCottonCandyCane
Summary: One moment can change a person's life forever. Full Summary Inside. Mirai Trunks x Oc. Rating Will Go Up In Future Chapters


**This is something new (obviously) that I've been working on. This was inspired by Viinurify's AMV "Our Lives" on Youtube and the novel 'Cress' by Marissa Meyer. I highly recommend that you look up "Our Lives" & watch it. Yes, I cried whilst watching. I'm a very EMOTIONAL person (reminds me that I'm still human, sadly). I also recommend that you read 'Cress' by Marissa Meyer, the third book in the LUnar Chronicles. As stated in the description, look below.**

**SUMMARY: Link, a young girl who has spent her entire life contained in a satellite constantly orbiting Earth, has been given the task of observing/collecting data on Son Goku and his allies. Dr. Gero himself gave her these orders. Link is sure that she will spend her life orbiting the planet. Recently, however, signals from Space Pods have been interfering with the satellite's instruments. When Frieza's colossal spaceship passes through the Earth's atmosphere, what are the odds that her satellite gets knocked off course and crashes to the planet below?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

* * *

_One Moment Can Change A Person's Life Forever_

* * *

Gathering her hair, she pulled it over her shoulder; it had the tendency to get caught in the wheels of her chair when she wasn't watching. Her fingers were dashing across the keyboard at an amazingly, almost unbelievably, fast pace. Her eyes, as green as sour grapes still on the vine, were locked onto the screen, the data flashing across her vision. At last, her nimble fingers slowed, leaving her with a lost expression. Tilting her head to the side as if she were a puppy, she soon tilted it back and groaned in annoyance.

Lifting her right hand, she pressed her index finger down on the backspace button, glaring at the document as the words disappeared one at a time, the command too frequent for the pixels to load properly.

She agitatedly pinched the bridge of her nose, frowning in defeat.

Still frowning, she placed her hand on the computer mouse, moving the small cursor over the trash icon and clicking.

'_Are you sure? All of your information will be discarded.'_

She double clicked, watching as the document disappeared from the window.

'_DOCUMENT DELETED.'_

Link hopped up from her chair, careful to keep her hair out of the chair's reach. Her feet were bare and freezing. She flopped down into the rounded, sphere-like chair that was attached the titanium ceiling. "How am I supposed to report multiple asteroids? They'd think I was some crazy, obsessive, underpaid meteorologist," She whined, covering her face with her hands and growling in her frustration.

Slamming her hands into her lap, her head snapped to the side to look at the large computer screen mounted to the wall, silently mocking her.

"This can't be normal. The satellite has nearly been knocked off course twice. This is ridiculous!"

An alerting beeping erupted in the room, the dim, white lights flickering to red. A wave of fear washed over Link and she cautiously crawled out of the chair, shoulders hunched forward from her sudden unease.

"_**Approximately 304 Earthen Deaths."**_

She stopped in her tracks, her posture slowly straightening as her eyes went wide. She whipped around to face the large screen, awaiting her command. She absentmindedly reached out for the keyboard. A few hand-fumbling seconds later, she'd minimized the screen showing her blank document drive. Her hands flew up to her mouth, silencing her scream.

She'd pulled up the live video footage that was streaming all over the National Capsule Corp. Feed.

Where East City once stood was now a burnt, smoldering patch of earth; a smudge on the Earth's crust. Two men stood side by side, smirking in triumph. Their bodies were shielded by peculiar suits of unfamiliar armor. Furry tail-like appendages were wrapped around their waists.

One was rather short, with spiky jet-black hair that stuck up like a candle's flame. He seemed to have an air of authority, his arms crossed and a smug smirk plastered onto his features.

The other was a large, bulky man with a bald scalp and an annoying moustache, as well as bushy eyebrows. He appeared to unnaturally built for his assumed age of forty, by human standards at least. Although he seemed stronger than the smaller man, he stood behind him like a loyal lapdog.

* * *

At a certain point on the globe, punches and kicks were being exchanged as yells of rage and power echoed across the landscape. She was watching the chaos unfold from the safety of her satellite, her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched the live feed coming in from the cameras that her satellite had control over. The entire situation made her sick to her stomach, resisting the urge to vomit at the mere sight of crimson blood.

After watching war strike the planet she orbited time and time again, she'd developed a slight case of Hemophobia, her body immobilizing at the sight of the red liquid.

Each time a kick was delivered to one of the warriors, she cringed from the sickening sound of the impact that caused the victim to lurch over, clutching themselves where they'd been hit.

It was as if Link could feel their agony as they writhed in pain. Their cries of torture were unbearable even for one who didn't know them. No personally, anyway.

She knew of Son Goku and Son Gohan, as well as Piccolo and Tien Shinhan. She constantly observed them with the hidden cameras scattered across the Earth's surface, tracking their every movement to assure that they wouldn't do anything unexpected. It was necessary to take precautions when it came to the alienated fighters.

Link would usually monitor them with a passive, apathetic demeanor.

But today was anything but normal for her. She'd been sitting cross-legged in her chair for a good eight hours, Link's pastel green eyes glued to the screen. Yet, she knew all too well that she wasn't risking damaged eyesight; she had artificial retinas and optical implants.

It came in handy at times like this when she was required to watch the events play out. She was taking in every last detail of the battle like a sponge, reacting in the way the humans would when Goku or another let out a cry of pure misery. It was almost too much to bear even for a person who had spent the larger fraction of their life listening and watching. And waiting.

Link was always waiting.

She'd learned their names by now; the smaller one being Prince Vegeta and royal guard Nappa.

She used to believe that a prince wore deluxe uniforms and suits. They'd bow gracefully before a fair maiden and whisk her away from her peers, sending them into an elegant dance that seemed natural, as if they'd been partners in the years prior. She'd been wrong.

This prince in particular was cruel, manipulative, and arrogant. Not to mention his sadistic-seeming nature… She could tell that they wouldn't agree on anything, even if they were to ever meet face to face.

And then there was Nappa.

Her nose crinkled each time he'd appear on the main screen. She could practically smell his revolting breath each time he spoke. With any luck, she wouldn't have to hear him talk again unless it was a gasp or pleading cry.

When Goku landed a punch, her reactions changed entirely. In fact, by the time he threw Nappa's limp body in Vegeta's direction, sending the other Saiyan into the dirt in front of the prince's boots.

_"Vegeta… give me your hand. I-I can't get up."_

She raised her eyebrows when the smaller Saiyan actually complied, taking his follower's hand. She wouldn't have put Vegeta in the category of 'merciful' or 'considerate' for that matter…

_"Thank you."_

_"Sure. It's the least I can do Nappa."_

She choked on her own breath as the prince tossed the man into the air as if he weighed no more than a puppy. She wanted to cover her eyes; she knew what was coming. But her orbs were glued to the screen, her figure trembling in horror. The second the energy blast went cutting through the air, she managed to avert her eyes, but the booming sound of Nappa's wail echoed in her mind. She slowly pushed herself away from the desk, her bare feet hitting the gunmetal gray floor as she stood.

Eyes still wide, she walked away from the computer station until she reached her bed, crawling into it. Pulling the blanket over her head, she listened as the battle raged on.

There was nothing she could do to stop the haunting noises, but she didn't have to watch if she didn't wish to.

* * *

**Gotta love anticlimactic prologues, right? Trunks and the other Z Fighters will be in the next chapter! Believe it! (Hehe, unnecessary Naruto quote XD)**


End file.
